


Sleep Baby Sleep

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>Anton takes care of Darcey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Baby Sleep

"Darcey..."

Anton moves to wrap his arms around her waist, kissing her shoulder softly and sensing that she was still shaking. 

"Darling, come to bed..."

His touch is light even as he draws her to the bed, curling her there beside him, his hand still tightly holding hers, pulling her closer until she sighs, settling her head at his shoulder, her voice weak even as she speaks. 

"Thank you."

"Shhh"

Anton smiles, kissing her hairline gently. 

"Sleep now."


End file.
